


Pet Names

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Steve Rogers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Steve vibes, F/M, Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: Back in Steve's day, it was perfectly normal for girls to call their steady dates 'daddy.'





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super short piece, because I'm so out of practice and because Infinity War Steve Rogers is giving me all sorts of daddydom feels!

It was one of those lazy, hot summer days where the only thing you or Steve had the energy to do was sprawl out on the sofa, air conditioning on, wearing barely a stitch, doing absolutely nothing but talk. Somehow, the conversation had turned to pet names. He always insisted on calling you his ‘best girl’ or his ‘baby doll.’ You, on the other hand, lacked imagination and opted for ‘Stevie,’ which he hated. 

Steve’s arm was draped around your shoulder, curling strands of your hair between his fingertips. Fresh from a mission, he had yet to shave, making the delicate kisses he peppered over your temple tingle even more deliciously than usual. He kissed and mused, and paused. “You know,” he laughed, “back in my day girls used to call their boyfriends ‘daddy.’ Maybe that’s an option?”

“You’re seriously into that?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Into what?” he smirked.

Before you could respond, your phone began to ring from the table next to Steve. You draped yourself over his lap and answered your call. It was your boss. 

“You better pack a bag for the end of the week, Agent. We’ve found some sleepers for you to take care of…”

Steve relished the view from his end. Your sundress, as short as it was, had ridden up your thighs. His hand trailed up along your skin as your focus faded from the specifics of your next mission to where Steve’s hand had come to rest. You chewed your lip to try and distract yourself. “Mmmhm, of course, Nick,” was about all you could muster.

“No panties?” you heard him mutter. He dug his fingertips into your flesh, your skin paling under his touch.

“I figured it would be right up your alley, Agent. But if I’m honest, you don’t sound too enthusiastic,” your boss continued. 

Steve’s fingers brushed over your pussy, making you squirm in his lap. His arm was now around your waist, holding you in place, pressing your side into him. You gasped, just audibly enough for your boss to hear. 

“I’m guessing I’ve called at a bad time. Call me when you’re not otherwise disposed with Captain Rogers.” Your boss hung up without a second to spare. No flies on him. 

But with that minor inconvenience out of the way, you could get back to the rather pressing issue of Steve’s unrelenting teasing. 

“Steve,” you sighed, as he sank a finger inside you.

“I really want to hear you say it, Baby Doll,” he urged leaning down to press kisses into the small of your back, “let me hear you say it.”

Your hips rose to meet the slow, tortuous motions of Steve’s hand as he slipped another finger inside of you, making you more aware of just how hard his cock was against your side.

“Come on Baby Doll…I’m not gonna give you what you want until I hear it,” he cooed.

“Steve,” you mewled against the edge of the sofa.

“Remember what we were talking about earlier?”

Heat pooled in your gut as it was brought back into your memory; your cheeks flushed as you tried to form the words. All the while, Steve ever so calmly kept you in limbo. “Please fuck me Daddy.”

“That’s my girl. Wasn’t so hard, was it?”


End file.
